Think Of Me
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Using a song from Phantom Of The Opera, a story about how Rose and the Doctor feel after losing each other!


A/N: My Mum was listening to this song AGESSSS ago and, even though she doesn't watch _Doctor Who_, she said it seemed good for Doctor/Rose. My bf James agrees since he loves all things _Phantom Of The Opera _and _Doctor Who! _I know _Doomsday_ was soo long ago, and Rose is now coming back, but this story is based after _Doomsday _and after _The Runaway Bride. _Please R&R!:

Think of Me:

_Think of me,  
__Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye,  
__Remember me once in a while  
__Please promise me you'll try,  
__When you find that once gain  
__You long to take your heart back and be free._

Rose lay on her bed crying, and thinking about all the things she didn't get a chance to say to the Doctor. She knew it was pointless thinking about it now it was too late to say them, but she couldn't help it. She had said the most important thing 'I love you' but she hadn't had the time to tell him that that was forever, and that she would never forget him. She hadn't had the time to tell him to find someone else so that he wouldn't be alone. She knew he wasn't human, and he still had hundreds of years to live, and that scared her. She was so scared hr would forget her. That he would move on and just forget her. A couple of years in a lifetime of hundreds would be easy to forget. He never mentioned Sarah Jane, maybe he would never mention Rose. But the thing that bothered her most was his unfinished sentence. The sentence he would never be able to finish. What was he going to say? She kept replaying the scene in her mind.

_Flashback_

'I…I…I love you' Rose said through her tears.

'Quite right too' The Doctor answered and Rose smiled very slightly. The Doctor looked serious, 'And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it' He looked her in the eyes. 'Rose Tyler…' And then he faded from her forever.

_End of flashback._

She would never know what he was going to say, and she would never stop wishing she did know.

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me,  
__We never said our love was evergreen,  
__Or as unchanging as the sea,  
__But if you can still remember stop and think of me,  
__Think of all the times we've shared and seen,  
__Don't think about the things that might have been._

'Your friend, what was her name?' Donna asked the Doctor.

Only a few hours had past since the Doctor had lost his friend. Only a few hours and yet he had already laughed, and fought aliens. Only a few hours and he had already asked someone else to come with him. He was almost relieved when Donna said no. He wasn't ready to travel with someone who wasn't Rose. Rose. When Donna asked her name the Doctor realised he hadn't said it once. He hadn't even thought it. It was too painful.

'Her name was Rose' The Doctor answered and walked into the TARDIS. Her name was Rose and she was the most wonderful human he'd ever met, but he'd lost her. He wouldn't forget her, he knew that for a fact. He would go on as normal, travelling, helping aliens, fighting aliens, but now he had lost her he would be fighting in her name.

Maybe he would travel with someone else. Maybe in time. Maybe when it was less painful to say Rose's name. Maybe when the memories didn't hurt so much. Maybe then - and only then - he may find someone else to travel with. Not to replace Rose. Not to help him forget her. Just so that he wasn't alone.

For now, he was happy to be alone. For now, he'd rather be alone that with someone who wasn't Rose.

_Think of me,  
__Think of me waking silent and resigned  
__Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind,  
__Recall those days, look back on all those times  
__Think of he things we'll never do,  
__There will never be a day when I wont think of you,_

Rose couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor. Who he was. What he did. What he had shown her. How he'd changed her. All they did together. All they'd never do. All the mistakes she made and he forgave her for. All the times he saved her life. The times they kissed. All the times he held her hand. All the times he'd hugged her. All the times she almost lost him. Everything. She couldn't stop thinking about everythin.

_Flowers fades, the fruits of summer fade,  
__They have their seasons so do we,  
__But please promise me that sometimes,  
__You will think of me._

The Doctor had the TARDIS floating in the Vortex. He didn't plan to go anywhere not for a while. He just wanted to think. Think of Rose and all she was. Think of everything they did together. Just sit and think.

* * *

In time they would both have to move on with their lives. Never forget each other, never stop missing each other, just learn to live without each other. For now though, the only harm in living in the past was the tears it caused.


End file.
